


Team 001

by petra666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Future, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, Military, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra666/pseuds/petra666
Summary: Future, where war is a lifestyle and many people go to boot camps- so they can become soldiers, which is greatly paid job. Fortunately, it is not compulsory (if you don't have money-hungry assholes instead of parents).And if you want to be extremely well paid, just join the military before you reach your twenties- you will train six years for the Test. And if you win (well, your team)... your bank account will be nicely full. If you survive long enough, but that is just secondary, right?





	Team 001

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I do not have a beta, so I will appreciate any help with grammar.  
> Thanx, Author

  They were sitting around rectangular steel table, silent as predators waiting for their dinner. They didn't know each other, they refused to make eye contact, they just watched each other. Again, they could be compared to a meat-eating animal, hiding from their prey. Even though they were complete strangers, they wore the same dark green uniform and black combat boots.  
  When two men dressed in white came into the tent, all of them rose up with a fist on heart- surprisingly, no chair fell. „At ease,“ rolled one of them his eyes and both of them sat across of five people, very different from each other. They clearly respected two doctors (at least to some extent), because they sat only after two chairs squeaked under their asses. Before they sat as they wanted, but now they had their backs straight like a ruler, hands laid on knees that were as close as possible to each other and their faces cold as ice. „We want to congratulate you because you successfully finished training in boot camp!“ said taller doctor sternly before he checked his tablet.  
  „You are going to get to know each other in the privacy of your room later, so we will skip unnecessary things like names and... stuff. Do you agree?“ They couldn't answer him because he didn't stop and continued to talk. „As all of you know, all of you could become a leader of this team, but only one of you is capable of doing compromises and still they are the most strict and paranoid of all of you. So our choice was pretty simple- it is my pleasure to introduce to you Petra Addams, leader of Team 001,“ he pointed on one of the two females.  
  ‚I would be a better choice,‘ though every one of them.  
  „You know someone, who isn't paranoid after six years in this hell hole?“ sneered blond man and crossed arms on his chest.  
  „Some have it worse than others. We can discuss that, or would you rather hear information about the Test?“  
  „About the Test,“ answered the leader quietly.  
  He happily nodded and started talking: „As you should know, it takes a year- from fall to fall. After one week passes, you will be escorted with other teams into the woods where it would take place. So, in the incoming week, you can socialize, pack and do things that youngsters do. You know what I mean. You should take the chance because for the next twelve months you will not have the opportunity to have fun.“ A pitying smile appeared on his old face. He knows very well, how much fun trainees have every day- or should I rather say, don't have? „We will tell you all your tasks through the walkie-talkie or radios that could be found in the arena. Only the first one would be given to you in person, just before the start of the Test. Get it?“ They only nodded.  
  „We recommend to have bags as light as possible because you will walk every day for a while- at least till you find a safe-house. There are ten of them and every one of them contains longlasting food and water, medicaments, blankets, ammo, weapons and clothes. There are also vehicles- five of them, to be exact. Every one of them is damaged in some way, so having a good mechanic is important- parts needed for repair are hidden in a trunk or under the seats.“  
  „It's your responsibility, captain, that everyone has what they need. You can get things from the warehouse only with your team leaders signature. Miss Addams,“ he handed her tablet slightly smaller than his, „there are files with all the information- things like how much can you get or who are your subordinates. This info can be shared but it is not a necessity. Your fingerprints are everything you need to open the tablet.“  
 „Thank you, mister.“  
  „You will get points on the end of the Test- those you will get in individual tasks. You also get bonus points for survivors- more people, more points. Wins the group with most points. Any questions?“  
  The tallest one raised his large hand.  
  „Yes, Mister Phillips?“  
  „How many teams will there be on the beginning?“  
  „Twenty-five. So yes, it is going to be smart kill off your competition. Especially before winter, because a very little number of people can survive Canadian winter outside of some shelter- and as was said, there is only ten of them.“  
  The blond whistled admiringly: „One hundred and twenty-five?“  
  „Aren't the numbers usually smaller? Like, seventy or ninety competitors per year?“ asked baffled black haired woman.  
  „Your year is very good.“  
  „Or you are going soft!“ smiled the loudest one brightly.  
  „Silence, Mister Wagner,“ warned him older doctor. „You don't want to make trouble for your new leader, do you?“  
  „What?“  
  „She is responsible for everything that you do- if you mess up, she messed up. Is it clear?“  
  „Yes, mister.“  
  
_*******_  
  
  „So, shall we start with introducing ourselves?“ asked Wagner, lying on his upper bunk bed with the head falling from the edge. He and their leader took elevated sleeping locations, two men took beds under them and on officially Petras bed was sitting the smallest person in the whole group.  
  „Let's start with names,“ said a man with a big dog in his lap. He was sitting on the ground, so everyone could see him. „My name is Tom Phillips and this beauty is Belladonna.“  
  „ _Deadly nightshade_?“ raised the commander eyebrow.  
  „Yeah. But I call her just Bella.“  
  „Do you have a nickname too? Tom is quite hard to remember too!“ said blond cheerily before he introduced himself: „I am August Wagner, but people often call me Gus.“  
  „Nazim Mahdi,“ said (obviously) the youngest man in the room.  
  „Suzuki Noa,“ smiled cute Asian woman on her team.  
  „Noa is your name, right?“ asked August. „I heard, that in Asia they say surname first.“  
  „Yes, it is my name. You just watch anime, don't you?“ she smiled kindly and caught his pillow flying on her. „And your name is Petra, right?“  
  „Yeah, Petra Addams. I am from the Czech Republic, what about you?“  
  „Deutschland, mein Führer!“ laughed August quietly.  
  „Egypt,“ said Nazim, his accent obvious as a day.  
  „The USA,“ came from Tom.  
  „Japan. And how old are you? If are my instincts right, then the oldest is Tom and Gus.“  
  „I am twenty-three.“  
  „Me too,“ agreed with him Tom before he was interrupted by his dog. „And Bella two.“ He scratched her behind ears when she happily barked. „Yes, my girl is two!“  
  „If I use my commander's words, I am still in my _teen years_. But only for three months.“  
  „I had my twentieth birthday a month ago.“ Noa was excited because this is the first time that she isn't the youngest in a group.  
  „I am twenty- two.“  
  „So, do you think that B-days will be celebrated? Like, that we would get extra supplies?“  
  „I highly doubt that, August. When do we start with packing?“  
  „Don't we have a fuck load of time left, boss?“ whined August like a small child.  
  „Forewarned is forearmed. And don't call me that.“  
  „We can start making a list,“ stepped into it Noa. „When we read it, like a day after, we will remember what we forgot on the first try! No?“  
  „It sounds smart- if I can put my two cents in,“ raised Tom hand like a schoolboy.  
  „Well, this or continue with dumb questions like: What is your favourite colour?“ rolled August onto his belly and smirked. „I will rather pack.“


End file.
